1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a windshield wiper assembly, and more particularly, to a device that is capable of temporarily being applied over a wiper blade that is attached to and supported by a part of the windshield wiper arm and whose function is the cleaning and removal of solids such as insect remains, bird droppings, light frost and other debris from the windshield.
In certain geographic locations and climates, it is common for airborne objects and other types of bugs and insects to collide with and become dried and compacted to the windshield of a vehicle. The accumulation of such bugs, insects and other debris on the windshield is greatest while the vehicle is in motion, but significant accumulation can also occur when the vehicle is stationary for long periods of time. This is particularly true of light frost from a cold evening, bird droppings and with vehicles parked under wooded areas. Removal of bugs, insects, light frost and other debris attached to the windshield is essential to ensure safe operation of the vehicle. This accumulation can significantly impair the driver's vision, especially during the night time hours.
Currently the most effective means of removing the accumulated bugs, insects and other debris is to hand wipe the windshield with a towel or scrubber combined with a solvent or cleaner. This method is not always convenient or is it feasible to have these supplies readily available when needed. It is normal practice to rely on the windshield wipers and additional windshield cleaner contained with the engine compartment to try to dislodge the accumulated solid materials. This is typically met with failure since windshield wipers are constructed of materials generally effective at the removal of water or other liquids, not compacted dried on solids. In such instances, it has been found that a brush-like device attached to the windshield wiper, with means to contour the convexness, or similarly, the flatness of the windshield, is most effective in removing bugs, insect remain, light frost and other debris attached or impacted thereon.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Numerous designs for windshield wipers and their attachments have been provided in the prior art. Even though these designs may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present option provide hereon. These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Specifically, such devices do not accurately provide precise means for removing debris that have become attached the windshield, nor provide a durable, resilient option to the motorist.
Several prior art patents address the issue of adding a scrubbing sponge or brush like material in parallel or unison with traditional type wiper blades, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,332,990, Windshield Wiper Blade and Suited for Removal of Solid Material, issued to Cooper on Dec. 12, 2012, and also U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,418 Windshield Wiper and Brush Assembly, issued to Stouder II on May 17, 2005. These two patents similarly combine windshield wiping and a scrubbing member for the removal of water and solid matter on the windshield. While these may work temporarily, eventually the wiper member, as well as the sponge or brush portion will wear and require replacement. The process of replacement of these portions is both time consuming and tedious. Another drawback to these issued patents is the bulky size. Due to the increased size of these wiper assemblies there is risk taken related to the visions of the driver being obscured during driving operation.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,707,681 Windshield Wiper Clip and Bug Remover, issued to Cabak on May 4, 2010 and also U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,378 Wiper Assembly, issued to Squires on Jan. 14, 2003 are inherently comparable to one another. The two previously mentioned designs both aid in the use of clips to couple a scrubbing type member to a windshield wiper. Once the scrubbing member and clips are fastened to the wiper, said assembly articulates across the windshield cleaning both water and solid matter off the windshield. While these plastic clips are low cost and easy to manufacture, it is known by most that these plastic type clips are extremely prone to breaking or cracking with being stressed over each individual segment of the design or during articulation across the windshield. Furthermore, it is cumbersome to attempt to lean over the extremities of the automobile to try to accurately clip these design onto the windshield wipers.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,583 Windshield Cleaning Device, issued to Murphy on Sep. 23, 1975 is a windshield cleaning device that includes a cleaning member that is of tubular design and provided with a surface of sponge or plastic mesh like material that aids in the use of arms inserted at each end that is then mounted on a windshield wiper blade. While, like the others, this design may be suitable for the specific purpose to which it addresses, it is not as easily usable due to the work involved in the attachment process as described within the prior art. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,064 Disposable Scrubber Attachment for Wipers, issued to Woolstenhulme on Nov. 28, 2006 is temporarily attached to the windshield wiper for the removal of solid matter. This design uses a foam rubber V channel that is coupled to the blade of a wiper and then fastened to one another with the use of Velcro strips or plastic clips, or similar. Compared to the previously listed prior art, this design is by far more practical to the everyday user. The only obvious deficiencies within this design is the nylon mesh netting wrapped around the foam rubber will eventually become completely full of compacted matter and will then be non-effective for future cleanings and need to be disposed of. It will also only work to remove the smaller, less compacted solid material on the windshield. Equally, due to this design being disposable, it raises the cost to the end user of this product. Furthermore, the Velcro strips or other plastic mounting clips are just more added work that is not needed. Impacted solid material on a windshield of an automobile is an everyday occurrence, something that warrants a little more than a disposable, one time use option.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new windshield cleaning apparatus with means to remove bugs, insect remains, and other debris that are attached to a windshield. In these respects, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. By doing so, it provides an apparatus that significantly fulfills this need.
The present invention attains its intended purposes, objectives and advantages through a new useful and unobvious combination of installation procedures and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts at a reasonable cost to manufacture and by employing only readily available materials.